


Feriscimi con l'indifferenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [52]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Re Vegeta x Regina Sarah.[Il contesto è quello di DBNA].





	1. Chapter 1

Feriscimi con l’indifferenza

  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.1 Riflesso

  


_Ricorderò comunque anche se non vorrai._

  


Re Vegeta stava ritto davanti allo specchio, si massaggiò il collo, solcando i segni di vecchie cicatrici. Guardò il proprio riflesso e sospirò.

  


_Il ragazzino tossì ripetutamente, il suo collo era arrossato, stretto dal collare di metallo a cui era legata una pesante catena._

_Quest’ultima venne tirata un paio di volte, l’uomo si voltò e guardò la Tsufuru stesa sul letto, stringeva l’altra estremità della catena._

_La donna fece una risata gelida, teneva le gambe accavallate e gli occhi socchiusi._

“ _Raggiungi la tua regina, schiavo” ordinò con voce seducente._

  


Re Vegeta fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e indietreggiò.

“Dovresti smettere di pensare al passato” disse Sarah.

  


[108].

  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.2 Nozze

  


_Ti sposerò perché non te l’ho detto mai._

  


Re Vegeta si sfilò il mantello di pelliccia fulva e vi avvolse il corpo di Sarah.

“Che gli dei polpi possano proteggere la vostra unione” disse la strega davanti a loro.

< Siamo qui, pronti a sposarci e persino adesso non ho il coraggio di dirti che ti amo > pensò Re Vegeta.

“Poni il tuo giuramento Queen Sarah Echalote Onionson” recitò Altea, la sua figura si rifletteva nelle iridi color ambra di Sarah.

“Sotto la luce delle due lune e del grande sole, io giuro di rimanere sempre al tuo fianco come legittima sposa, mio re” recitò la sovrana.

“Poni il tuo giuramento King Vegeta XVI Vegetason” recitò Altea. 

  


[110].

  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.3 Protezione I° parte

  


_Come fa male cercare, trovarti poco dopo._

  


Vegeta fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, deglutì rumorosamente e serrò i pugni. Camminò tra i cadaveri, macchiandosi di sangue gli stivaletti candidi e si mise davanti a Sarah. 

La giovane era stesa per terra, il sangue sgorgava a fiotti dalla sua coscia abbronzata e teneva l’altra mano appoggiata a terra.

“Cosa fai qui?” domandò.

L’altro saiyan dimenò la coda ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Sapevo che il tuo padrone non ti trovava e sono venuto a cercarti. So che te la sai cavare, ma questi maledetti imbrogliano facendo scattare le scosse elettrice dei collari” disse.

“E tu cosa pensi di fare?” lo derisero gli aggressori.

  


[109].

  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.4 Protezione II° parte

  


_E nell’ansia che ti perdo ti scatterò una foto._

  


Vegeta urlò, stringendo gli occhi e incrementò l’aura, questa si tinse di blu e da essa si dipartirono una serie di fulmini. Gli aggressori urlarono, uno di essi cercò di scattargli una foto.

< Se riesco a portare le prove che due maledetti scimmioni hanno osato ferire degli Tsufuru, verranno condannati a morte > pensò quest’ultimo. 

L’energia dell’aura di Vegeta fece esplodere l’apparecchio, l’ultimo aggressore ululò mentre i frammenti gli ferivano a sangue le mani già bruciare dall’esplosione.

Corse via, seguito dagli altri assalitore.

Vegeta li guardò allontanarsi e cadde in ginocchio, tremando visibilmente.

“H-hai un attacco di panico?” domandò Sarah, sentendolo singhiozzare.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.5 La foto del re

  


_Ti scatterò una foto._

  


Re Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto mentre gli veniva scattata la fotografia, teneva la mascella contratta fino a farsi dolere la bocca.

“La regina non parteciperà alle foto, vero?” chiese il fotografo.

“No e non avete il diritto di andare nelle sue stanze” ordinò.

L’alieno annuì, dei rivoli di sudore scivolarono sulla pelle viola del suo capo allungato e bombato verso l’alto.

“Però lasciatemi pure la macchina fotografica. Le scatterò io una foto, suppongo che con le vostre tecnologie voi potrete inserire la sua figura al mio fianco”. Aggiunse il re.

Il fotografo inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Certo, mio sovrano” rispose.

  


[101].

  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.6 Risentimento

  


_Ti chiamerò perché tanto non risponderai._

Re Vegeta bussò, sospirò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Dai, fammi entrare. Non puoi chiuderti a chiave come una bambina” disse.

“No” rispose gelida la regina dall’interno.

“Non puoi avercela con me perché ti tengo al sicuro. Lo sai che non avrei mai voluto imprigionarti nella torre, ma è l’unico luogo che siamo riusciti a rendere sicuro” mormorò il re con voce rauca.

“Non è questo. So benissimo il motivo del mio esilio, sono la prima a non voler mettere a rischio il mio popolo.

Non ti faccio entrare perché hai reso nostro figlio primogenito un assassino” ringhiò Sarah.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.7 La sovrana degli Tsufuru

_Come fa ridere adesso pensarti come a un gioco._

  


“Quindi adesso sei addirittura re? Tu e Sarah ne avete fatta di strada, se ‘mi ricordo bene’ siete partiti come schiavi” disse la madre di Reghina.

Re Vegeta serrò un pugno coperto da un guanto candido e digrignò i denti.

“Smettila di deridermi. Ti devo ricordare la tua situazione? Il tuo popolo sta per avere la peggio contro il mio…” disse.

“Però sei ugualmente qui pronto a un’alleanza pur di non far morire nessun altro tra la tua gente. Oh, come sei nobile, davvero un bravo sovrano” mormorò la donna. Lo raggiunse e gli accarezzò la spalla. “Diventa quasi divertente averti considerato un ‘gioco’ per tanto tempo” sibilò.

  


[108].

  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.8 Per la sua gente

_E capendo che ti ho perso._

  


Re Vegeta si mise carponi davanti Re Yammer, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“Forse sono stato troppo precipitoso nel giudicare tutta la tua gente. Vegeta era pronto a sparire completamente da fantasma contro Janemba e se non ci fossero stati lui e Goku a occuparsene, aiutando Paikuhan, io non avrei mai più potuto riabbracciare mio figlio” rifletté Re Yammer.

“Vi chiedo solo di lasciare forma umana alla mia gente per proteggerci dagli spiriti maligni, come Freezer, che per forze misteriose, hanno riavuto i loro corpi.

Ho perso per sempre la possibilità di rivedere i miei figli, mi permetta almeno di proteggere la mia gente” supplicò Re Vegeta.

  


[109].

  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.9 Concessione

  


_Ti scatto un’altra foto._

“Lo sai che nonostante questa sia la tua torre, dovrei riposarci anch’io? Potremmo benissimo condividere il talamo” disse Re Vegeta. Strinse la macchina fotografica con entrambe le mani e inquadrò la moglie, quest’ultima era in piedi accanto al letto a baldacchino, con una mano sul fianco.

“Se tu trattassi in maniera decente nostro figlio, sua altezza non dormirebbe fuori dalla camera reale” disse gelida Sarah, mentre arrotolava la coda intorno alla vita sottile.

“Suppongo di dover ringraziare, allora, per la gentile concessione di un vostro scatto da posizionare al fianco della mia figura nella fotografia finale” borbottò Re Vegeta.

“Non sai quanto” rispose la moglie.

  


[105].

  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.10 ‘Gallina’

  


_Perché piccola potresti andartene dalle mie mani._

  


“Non è colpa mia se Bardack ha sposato quella gallina di Gine” borbottò Re Vegeta.

“Ce l’hai con lei solo perché pensi sia la causa del tuo litigio con Bardack. Lui se n’è andato da palazzo, preferendo i bassifondi, solo perché pensa che tu sia cambiato, ma ti rimarrà sempre fedele. Tu sei il suo re e la colpa non è di certo di sua moglie” ribatté Sarah.

Re Vegeta afferrò le mani della moglie e la guardò in viso, appoggiando la fronte spaziosa contro quella di lei.

“Non voglio vederti allontanarti da me, ho così paura piccola che tu te ne possa andare dalle mie mani” mormorò.

  


[108].

  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.11 Il riflesso del terrore passato

  


_Ed i giorni dapprima lontani saranno anni._

  


“Alle volte ci pensi che il padrone mio e di Gine era riuscito nella sua ascesa sociale, era diventato re degli Tsufuru, giusto in tempo per la nostra rivolta?” domandò Sarah. Era intenta a passarsi la spazzola tra i capelli.

“Io penso che quell’idiota si era dovuto sposare quella pazza padrona mia e di Bardack. Nessun trono valeva la presenza di quella folle” borbottò Re Vegeta.

Sarah lo guardò in viso.

“Continui a temerla, vero?” chiese.

Re Vegeta rabbrividì.

Sarah gli accarezzò il viso.

“Quei giorni sono già lontani e presto passeranno gli anni, la dimenticherai e tornerai a vivere” lo rassicurò.

  


[102].

  
  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.12 Giurami che tornerai da me

  


_E ti scorderai di me._

“Domani toccherà a me e a Bardack finire nell’arena dei combattimenti e lo sai che nessuno schiavo è mai tornato vivo. I loro gladiatori sono i favoriti, non tanto per la loro potenza, ma perché hanno armi molto evolute e gli scontri sono comunque truccati.

Perciò questo è un addio, probabilmente domani morirò” disse Vegeta.

Sarah negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Tu tornerai” disse secca.

“Probabilmente mi dimenticherai in un paio di anni” mormorò Vegeta con voce roca.

“Non ti potrò mai dimenticare, giurami che tornerai da me. Giuramelo” ordinò Sarah.

“Te lo giuro” esalò Vegeta.

  


[101].

  
  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.13 Nell’arena dei gladiatori

  


_Quando piove i profili e le case ricordano te._

  


Vegeta cadde carponi, appoggiò le mani sul terreno fangoso e vomito sangue, una ferita si era aperta sulla sua guancia e un’altra sulla spalla.

“H-ho disattivato i controller, non potranno più darci la scossa con i collari. Possiamo ancora vincere” disse Bardack. Si voltò e gli porse la mano. “Insieme. Rialzati, mio futuro re” disse.

Vegeta gli strinse la mano e si rialzò in piedi, guardò i gladiatori che li circondavano.

Osservò le figure dei palazzi grigi dietro gli spalti gremiti di persone, erano ingrigite dalla pioggia. 

< Le luci sembrano occhi d’ambra che mi fissano e attendono il mio ritorno > pensò.

“Vinceremo” rispose.

  


[105].

  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.14 Bacio sulla fronte

  


_E sarà bellissimo._

  


Vegeta era seduto sulla stuoia abbandonata sul terreno, teneva il capo chino e i suoi occhi color ossidiana erano ingrigiti.

Sarah si passò la mano sul vestito di pelle marrone, strappato in più punti e si piegò in avanti.

“Sei in contemplazione?” domandò.

“Oggi hanno giustiziato decine e decine di saiyan solo perché erano troppo vecchi per lavorare. Come possono gli Tsufuru non capire che siamo loro fratelli e che la nostra specie è come la sua? Non siamo animali sacrificabili o giocattoli” mormorò.

“Un giorno li salveremo e sarà bellissimo” lo rassicurò Sarah, gli abbracciò il capo e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa.

  


[106].

  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.15 Intimità

  


_Perché gioia e dolore han lo stesso sapore con te._

  


Sarah si mise a cavalcioni sul marito e gli accarezzò le cicatrici sulle spalle abbronzate con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli sfiorava le labbra.

Re Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, la moglie si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i voluminosi capelli mori e gli avvolse la gamba con la coda. Afferrò la coda del marito con la mano e se la portò alla bocca, la morse con foga.

Re Vegeta strinse gli occhi e arcuò la schiena, con un mugolio di piacere.

< Gioia e dolore anno lo stesso sapore con lei > pensò.

La figura dei due erano coperta dalle tende semitrasparenti che scendevano dal letto a baldacchino.

  


[109].

  
  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.16 La lunga notte dei saiyan

  


_Io vorrei soltanto che ora la notte velocemente andasse._

“Appena saremo abbastanza forti, potremo distruggere Re Cold e tutta la sua famiglia. Dobbiamo solo affrontare quest’ultima grande notte per la razza saiyan e poi…” disse Bardack.

Re Vegeta riconobbe la figura del proprio figlio, il piccolo si era addormentato ai piedi del trono, con il capo appoggiato a un bracciolo.

“Vorrei solo che questa ‘notte’ velocemente se ne andasse. Sperando non subentrino altre minacce. Tu on ti rendi conto che gli dei possono giocare con la nostra vita e spazzarci via senza batter ciglio” disse. Raggiunse il piccolo Vegeta e lo prese in braccio.

“Guarda la situazione di mia moglie Sarah” borbottò.

  


[103].

  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.17 La dea dei saiyan

  


_E tutto ciò che hai di me di colpo non tornasse._

  


“La dea verrà a prendermi notte, questa è la punizione che gli dei esigono da me perché ho cercato di cambiare la storia.

È un’antica maledizione che pendeva sulla mia casata e questo è il momento di pagare le colpe dei miei avi” disse Re Vegeta.

< Vorrei sembrare coraggioso, ma non sto facendo altro che tremare. Non potrà salvarmi nessuno questa volta, ma forse così l’ira degli dei non esigerà un prezzo più alto dalla mia gente > pensò.

“No, non ora che non sei più uno schiavo. Non puoi passare da una padrona a un’altra!” gridò Sarah.

“Dimenticato tutto ciò che hai di me” esalò Re Vegeta.

  


[109].

  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.18 La condanna di Sarah

  


_E voglio amore tutte le attenzioni che sai dare._

  


“La dea ha bisogno del mio corpo per manifestarsi. Se rimarrò rinchiusa in questa stanza in cui Nappa ha imposto un sigillo magico, non potrà possedermi e non ti potrà catturare” spiegò Sarah.

“I-io non posso accettare una cosa simile” esalò Re Vegeta.

“Non vuole più soltanto te, ma sta mirando a nostro figlio Vegeta. Dobbiamo proteggere il nostro bambino” disse la sovrana.

Re Vegeta si sedette accanto a lei, sul letto.

“È una condanna eterna, anche dopo la tua morte, se mai riavrai il tuo corpo nell’aldilà, dovrai rimanere prigioniera” disse.

“Non voglio pensarci, ti prego, dammi solo tutte le attenzioni che mi sai dare” ribatté Sarah.

  


[108].

  
  
  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.19 L’indifferenza di Sarah

_E voglio indifferenza se mai mi vorrai ferire._

  


“Dove sei stata? Lo sai che non puoi lasciare la torre!” sbraitò Re Vegeta.

Sarah gli diede le spalle e sollevò con una mano il ciondolo che portava al collo.

“Con questo qualche ora sì, lo sai” ribatté gelida.

Re Vegeta serrò i pugni.

“Non ti rivolgere in quel modo al tuo re!” gridò.

< La sua indifferenza mi ferisce più di un pugnale > pensò.

“E come dovrei rivolgermi all’uomo che mi ha portato via i miei figli? Hai spedito il piccolo Tarble nello spazio e obblighi nostro figlio Vegeta a obbedire a quel mostro di Freezer” disse gelida la donna.

  


[102].

  


  
  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.20 Vittime

_E riconobbi il tuo sguardo in quello di un passante._

  


Re Vegeta guardò l’aliena dalla pelle violetta stesa ai suoi piedi, il sangue violaceo che sgorgava dal petto squarciato della giovane si allargava sul terreno brullo.

“ _Nooo_!” gridò un altro alieno.

Corse verso di lui, sparando con il suo fucile laser, il sovrano saiyan parò ogni colpo utilizzando indice e medio, facendo rimbalzare i colpi tutt’intorno. Allungò l’altra mano e con un ki-blast decapitò l’uomo, la testa rotolò fino allo stivaletto candido del re, mentre il corpo precipitò pesantemente sul posto.

Re Vegeta vide il proprio riflesso negli occhi spenti, dalle iridi color ambra, dell’aliena.

< Potevamo esserci io e Sarah al loro posto > pensò.

  


[106].

  


  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.21 La distanza tra noi due

_Ma pure avendoti qui ti sentirei distante._

“Entrambi i miei fratellastri, Arigas e Paragas mi hanno tradito. Ho dovuto ucciderli! Mi pento di non aver fatto la stessa cosa con Calgare, non è per niente diverso da come sarebbe diventato Broly. 

Neonato o no, quel bambino aveva già dimostrato la sua furia distruttiva” disse Re Vegeta con voce roca.

“Così ti elevi a giudice, giuria e boia. Ti sei per caso convinto di essere un dio?

Non ti riconosco più, sei diventato così borioso, aggressivo e spietato” disse gelida Sarah.

< Anche quando siamo l’uno di fianco all’altra ci sentiamo distanti > pensò Re Vegeta, sospirando piano.

  


[100].

  


  


  
  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.22 L’inizio della prigionia

_Cosa può significare sentirsi piccolo quando sei il più grande sogno e il più grande incubo._

“Tu sei il mio più grande sogno e il mio più grande incubo, la mia ossessione. Se mio padre non ti avesse acquistato, ne sarei impazzita. Non m’interessa quanto sei costato a quell’asta, dovevi essere mio” disse la ragazzina. Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle del bambino e lo spinse, facendolo sbattere contro la parete.

Vegeta gemette sentendo la spalla dolergli e dimenò la coda.

“Voi siete una principessa, io solo un bambino” mormorò.

La principessa Tsufuru gli afferrò la coda e la strinse, vi conficcò le unghie fino a farlo ululare di dolore. Dalla pelle lacerata iniziò a scorrere del sangue.

  


[101].

  


  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.23 Veki e Vegeta

_Siamo figli di mondi diversi una sola memoria._

  


Re Vegeta appoggiò la mano sulla boccia criogenica e guardò il piccolo Vegeta al suo interno, il bambino teneva una mano in bocca.

“Lui è così fortunato. Sta lì che se la dorme e non sa che noi abbiamo dovuto vivere come schiavi, mentre lui è nato libero” borbottò Veki.

“Siete figli di mondi diversi, in un certo senso, ma dovete volervi bene. Siete fratello e sorella, in fondo” disse Re Vegeta.

Veki sbuffò.

“I bambini mi piacciono, ma mio fratello deve essere scemo. Non ha le normali reazioni che si hanno a un mese dalla nascita e l’ho sempre visto imbronciato” borbottò.

  


[103].

  


  


  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.24 Il re codardo

_Che cancella e disegna distratta la stessa storia._

  


“Nostra figlia ha di nuovo picchiato Vegeta, dovresti dirle qualcosa. Ha preso il peggio del tuo carattere” disse Sarah.

Re Vegeta sbuffò, tirando le tende della camera.

“Ogni giorno la stessa storia. Se quel moccioso non impara a difendersi, ben gli sta. Siamo pur sempre un popolo di saiyan. E poi non capisco, la sua potenza supera di gran lunga quella della sorella quando s’impegna, potrebbe sconfiggerla” ringhiò.

Sarah diede un calcio al comodino, questo cadde pesantemente a terra e Re Vegeta saltò di lato. Incrementò l’aura, un ki-blast in ogni mano.

“Almeno nostro figlio non è un fifone” borbottò Sarah.

  


[101].

  


  


  
  


  


Scritta su: ‘Ti scatterò una foto’ di ‘Tiziano Ferro’. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8TjpYe9NU.

  


  


Cap.25 Amanti agl’inferi

_Non basta più il ricordo, ora voglio il tuo ritorno._

“S-Sei riuscito a farci riavere i corpi. La nostra gente tornerà a vivere in questa cittadella agl’inferi” mormorò Sarah.

< Ed io ad essere rinchiusa in questa torre > pensò.

Re Vegeta le prese le mani nelle proprie e la guardò negli occhi, socchiudendo i propri.

“Non mi basta più il ricordo di quando ci amavamo. Desideravo il tuo ritorno, eri colei che più mi mancava.

Ho dimenticato, come re, quello che conta davvero.

Ti prego, permettimi di starti nuovamente accanto” sussurrò.

< Farò qualsiasi cosa per riconquistarla, a costo di rinchiudermi qui con lei. Non posso perderla di nuovo > pensò.

Sarah lo baciò.

  


[105].

  



	2. Queen of saiyans

Queen of saiyans

  


Cap.1 Vestito nuovo

  


Sarah si passò la mano sulla lunga gonna rossa che indossava, si poggiò una mano sul ventre e girò su se stessa, facendo ondeggiare il vestito.

“Non ho mai avuto un vestito mio” sussurrò, guardandosi allo specchio. Le sue iridi color dell’oro brillarono e socchiuse le labbra piene in un sorriso. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando il soffitto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri.

< Quella specie di sacco che dovevo indossare non era per niente paragonabile a un vestito, anche se lo avevano tutti quelli appartenenti al mio popolo >.

“Sei bellissima” si sentì dire e si voltò, sorridendo, riconoscendo il suo sposo.

  


[103].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4DBjqvBQ4U.

  


Cap.2 Re e regina dei saiyan

  


Re Vegeta le posò una corona sul capo, sopra i soffici capelli mori e le sorrise.

“La mia regina” disse. 

Sarah gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, stava ritta sulle punte dei piedi.

“Vostra” sussurrò.

Re Vegeta le sorrise.

“Sarete il faro del nostro popolo” rispose.

< Non vi merita, esattamente come un codardo come me. Non sono degno di stare accanto a una guerriera così bella e fiera > pensò.

“Non sopravvalutatemi. Siete voi il re della nostra gente, è grazie a voi se sono liberi” rispose Sarah. Sorrise. “Scimmione del mio cuore” lo punzecchiò.

  


[104].

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSk5SBLlch0.

  


Cap.3 Il perdono della regina

  


Celipa s’inginocchiò su una gamba sola e chinò il capo, il viso coperto dal caschetto dei capelli neri e le spalle che le tremavano. Dimenava furiosamente la folta coda di pelliccia castana.

“Mia signora, vi prego. Comprendete il mio gesto. Io e mio marito volevamo solo un bambino”. Strinse le labbra e appoggiò le mani sul pavimento. Esalò un prolungato respiro e alzò il capo di scatto. “Se proprio dovete punire qualcuno, punite solo me. Mio marito Toma voleva solo rendermi felice”.

La regina Sarah appoggiò una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Lo sapevi che avere un figlio con la magia contravveniva a tutte le regole della nostra tradizione”. Si piegò e le porse la mano. “Però, se avessi sempre rispettato le antiche leggi, oggi saremo ancora schiavi. Vi perdono” disse.

Celipa allungò la mano e la prese nella propria, mentre Sarah l’aiutava a rimettersi in piedi.

“Ora non vi crucciate più. Tenete il bambino nascosto al popolo, che nessuno sappia della vostra gravidanza. Io e il re faremo in modo che non si sappia” promise la regina.

“Che gli dei polpi vi proteggano sempre, mia sovrana” sussurrò Celipa con tono riconoscente.

  


[202; doubledrabble].

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0btIoezNGU.

  


Cap.4 Madre e figlio

  


Vegeta si portò alla bocca il bicchiere colmo di aranciata, sorseggiandone il contenuto. Dimenò i piedi fuori dal letto e guardò le spalle di sua madre, la donna era intenta a colpire davanti a sé con pugni e calci. Finì di bere il contenuto del bicchiere e si sporse, appoggiandolo sul bordo del comodino. Si alzò in piedi, si affiancò a lei ed iniziò a dare colpi a sua volta, imitandola.

Sarah abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise, vedendo che il bambino si muoveva come lei ed iniziò a diminuire la velocità, facendo in modo che memorizzasse ogni suo movimento. 

Continuarono ad allenarsi insieme. 

  


[103].

  


  


  


Cap.5 Rimprovero

  


Vegeta si alzò sulle punte e ridacchiò, iniziando a calare una lucertola sul piccolo Tarble addormentato nella culla. La madre lo raggiunse con un colpo alla nuca, facendolo gemere di dolore e gli tolse la lucertola dalle mani.

“Devi smetterla di fare dispetti al tuo fratellino. Cerca di comportarti da fratello maggiore” si lamentò Reghina. Raggiunse il davanzale della finestra e vi appoggiò l’animaletto. “Inoltre questa creaturina non ti aveva fatto niente” lo rimproverò.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò.

“Madre, era un gioco innocente” si difese.

“Vegeta, questo non è un comportamento adeguato al futuro re” lo rimproverò la donna.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0btIoezNGU.

  


Cap.6 Veki e Vegeta

  


Veki incrociò le braccia al petto e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Certo che è proprio un fortunello. Lui nascerà qui a palazzo in tutte le comodità. Verrà su viziato e un po’ incapace” disse.

Sarah guardò sua figlia e si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio.

“Hai sempre amato i bambini. Non sei felice di avere un fratellino tuo, adesso?” chiese.

Le iridi color nocciola di Veki divennero più scure.

“Tranquilla madre, mi occuperò io di lui. Questa è una promessa” disse la bambina. Dimenava la coda castana, facendo ondeggiare il mantello vermiglio che indossava.

“Ti ringrazio, piccola mia” rispose Sarah.

  


[100].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72y_biusjUM.

Reghina è un personaggio di Vegeta4ever.

  


  


Cap.7 Il figlio della regina

  


Vegeta cadde in ginocchio, il labbro inferiore gli sanguinava e il suo occhio era nero.

“Non hai un briciolo della potenza di nostra madre” ringhiò Veki.

Vegeta serrò i pugni e si rialzò in piedi, le gambe gli tremavano e sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

“Ora non c’è più quella ‘mocciosa’ di Reghina a guardarti le spalle. Vuoi andare da nostra madre a piagnucolare per farti salvare?” chiese Veki.

Il bambino gettò indietro la testa e urlò di rabbia, la sua aura fece sbattere la sorella contro il muro.

“Io sono _Vegeta-sama_ e non ho bisogno di nessuno!” urlò Vegeta a pieni polmoni.

  


[106].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpnxCHSHwM4.

  


  


Cap.8 Il timore di Sarah

  


Sarah cullava il neonato tra le braccia, stringendolo a sé. Vide dei filamenti di luce lunare entrare dalla finestra e ghermire il bambino, gemette e indietreggiò allontanandosi dalla finestra, si piegò in avanti e lo adagiò nella culla.

“Non avrai mio figlio!” gridò, alle due lune argentee e immense che risplendevano in cielo. Chiuse la finestra di scatto, si voltò e cadde in ginocchio, singhiozzando. “Perché gli dei hanno deciso di maledirci? Perché?” gemette, stringendosi le spalle e cullandosi avanti e indietro.

Il piccolo Vegeta nella culla scoppiò a piangere, dimenando mani e piedi, il viso congestionato e arrossato rigato dalle lacrime.

  


[102].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDGDbyrVx4E.

  


  


Cap.9 La figlia della regina

“Come possiamo crescere una figlia quando siamo due semplici schiavi? Questo farà anche di lei una vittima” gemette Sarah. Era seduta sul letto e si passò la mano sul ventre rigonfio coperto dalla casacca marrone che indossava, la catena legata al collare al suo collo cigolava.

Vegeta senior, seduto al suo fianco, la avvolse tra le braccia e le posò un bacio sul collo.

“Ce la faremo, la proteggeremo, vedrai” la rassicurò.

Sarah appoggiò la testa su quella di lui, i capelli a fiamma del giovane uomo avevano dei riflessi vermigli.

“Speriamo di riuscirci, amore mio” esalò con voce rauca.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Scritta su Differente di Nek.

  


Cap.10 L’amore del re

  


Vegeta senior cadde carponi davanti a lei e gli prese le mani tra le sue.

“Io non potevo essere più fortunato di così. Ti ho conosciuto e ho capito che ti amavo. Sono notti che non dormo, pensando che te lo devo dire” gemette.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Sarah.

“L’unica certezza che ho è che m’importa di ‘noi’. Ti prego non mi lasciare mai andare. La purezza dei tuoi intenti nei nostri giorni disumani è qualcosa di speciale, regale” disse.

Sarah prese le mani di lui nelle proprie.

“Potremmo morire da un momento all’altro” sussurrò.

“Il mio amore è differente, non ha bisogno di per sempre” ribatté Vegeta.

  


[108].

  


  


Scritta su Differente di Nek.

  


Cap.11 Un amore differente

  


“Sei l’unica certezza che ho. Il mio amore si distingue in mezzo al niente” disse Vegeta senior. “Il mio amore sarà anche la somma dei difetti, non cambierò mai, ma non voglio lasciarti andare”.

“Vegeta…” esalò Sarah.

“Un giorno distruggerò queste mura, abbatterò gli dei e ti libererò da questa torre. Non ho risposte, coraggio o capacità, ma troverò la forza di salvarti. Fidati di me, ci sarà un modo!” gridò lui.

“Anche se tu dovessi fallire, rimarrò al tuo fianco. Ti sceglierò per sempre tra la folla.

Danza con me, come al nostro primo incontro” mormorò Sarah.

“Ogni volta che vorrai, mia regina” promise Vegeta.

  


[106].

  



End file.
